


Dichotomy

by KathyAgel



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, Free Verse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyAgel/pseuds/KathyAgel
Summary: episode tag for the episode "Divide and Conquer"





	Dichotomy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published under the pseud Kelly Barker in the Stargate SG-1 fanzine The Seventh Chevron Issue 5

“I care about her – a lot more than I’m supposed to.”  
All right. I said it.

It was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to say.  
Why? For cryin' out loud!  
It's not the kind of thing you want to say  
In front of a roomful of people!  
Maybe I’m not exactly the moonlight and roses type  
But a little privacy would have been nice.  
Not that I’d have willingly said it, anyway.  
Carter’s out of reach – look but don’t touch.  
But that can’t stop the way I feel about her.  
Or change it.

It was the easiest thing I’ve ever had to say.  
Why? Because I meant it.  
All right – I meant more than I said.  
But what I said satisfied Anise’s damned machine.  
Convinced it we weren’t zatarcs.  
I do care about Sam, maybe even more than I can ever admit to myself.  
But I’ve lived my life by rules and regulations.  
Broken more than a few in my time, too.  
But I won’t break this one.  
Because breaking it would hurt Sam a lot more than it would hurt me.

So we soldier on, pretending – and waiting.  
I just hope we don’t run out of time.


End file.
